Is it to late to say yes?
by ilona.korting
Summary: A new semester at Fairy High and the new students are doing there best to stand out. In there own way. Juvia x Gray to start with ,
1. Chapter 1

Another day for some but a whole new day for others, the new semester of Fairy high and a lot of new students coming in from the country. One in particular is Juvia Lockser.

The alarm goes off and a tired hand reaches the buttons on the radio/alarm clock and a mans voice comes on.

"Its 06:00 AM and the birds are chirping. Ah can't you just feel the excitement as the students of our beloved Fairy High school start to get there first day started, and for you the new students a song from our very own Mirajane Strauss".

A happy go lucky song goes on and the very tired bluenette slips out of bed of her one room apartment and she slowly slips into the bathroom to take a nice wash.  
As she is drying her hair she plants herself on her little sofa and looks once again on her neatly folded school uniform, starting to fantasize about the first day. Meeting new people and hopefully getting a best friend on the first day.

After combing her hair and putting two loosely bound braids in the ends she puts on the uniform, a dark blue skirt that reaches her knees just so and a white shirt with dark blue cuffs and buttons, plain but fits her figure perfectly.

She takes a few spins in front of the mirror and immediately blushes. Its now a half an hour until the first class and as she looks in the mirror one more time she says to herself in a confidant voice.  
"Today will be a good day for Juvia, Juvia can feel it" then she grabs her bag and heads out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**HIIII and good morning, So this is my first try at a sort of rom-com aaand I truly am trying my hardest, so its taking a long start but slowly Juvia is getting to school and meeting some characters along the way... I wouldn't say Juvia is my fav character but she is way up there, she just has the cutest personality and I hope I get that across to you who read it ^^, still haven't had any reviews but my hops are still up thiihii so yes on to the story, hope you like it.  
**

 **I do not own fairy tail nor any of the characters but love love love love it non the less ;).**

"The school is so close it wont take long for Juvia to get there, Perhaps I should go to that little bakery next door for breakfast". Juvia says to herself and takes a left down her street. There aren't a lot of people around but she notices some wearing the same uniform as she is.

"Maybe Juvia will have a fateful encounter with a handsome boy in that bakery".  
With rosy red cheeks Juvia makes her way into the bakery and the smell of baked bread and newly made coffee makes her smile and as she walks at the counter ready to make an order a large man rushes in front of her.

 **"Sorry but can I have one large coffee black and two lattes?!"** The man has strangely off white hair and is built like a rock, and Juvia notices two females with the same color of hair, one older and very beautiful with long hair and one about the same age as her with cute short hair and quite a cute face as well.  
 _"Elfman, your necktie is crooked let me fix it for you"_. The older woman walks to the man and fixes the crooked necktie and collar.  
 **"Ah thank you sis"** So those are siblings what a nice scene.

Just then Juvia notices both the man and the younger woman are wearing the same uniform as her.  
"there you go sir your coffee is ready" he gives his big sister the black coffee and his little sister a latte and has a sip of his own latte. The man working the counter looks confused.  
"I was sure the black coffee was for you sir?"  
 **"No way, my sis always has black coffee, she truly is A MAN!** "

Not understanding this conversation Juvia makes her order and goes back out to enjoy the weather and decides to eat in the park over the street.  
With a fluttering heart she makes her way to the park.  
The park is pretty empty and Juvia engulfs the beauty of the neatly placed flowers and the fluttering butterflies. She has enough time to bend down and take in the fresh sent of the flowers before sitting down at the cute little table set for family picnics and such,  
when without any warning she is pushed into the flowerbed face first.

But she is not the only person in that flowerbed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I decided to post two chapters today since I had the time, I'm having a bit of a hard time with male characters but I am putting an extra effort in watching more old Fairy tale and reading stories from other people to get an idea as to how to get into that state of mind.  
Well I hope someone likes it and here you go ;).  
I do not own Fairy tail or any of the characters but love love love it!**

 **"Damned flame brained jerk!"** The boy who was pushed into the flowerbed said with quite an annoyed voice. Suddenly Juvia felt a massively cold gust coming from him

 **"Come at me bro"** Juvia doesn't seethe boy being in the other direction but she can tell by his voice that he's grinning.

 **"ooh I am gonna get you for showing me like... oi who are you?"** The boy in the flowerbed looks surprised like he didn't notice a whole other body right there in front of him, but his eyes widen up when Juvia looks at him

With anger and sadness over the crushed flowers, her breakfast everywhere and her uniform dirtied out, her eyes swelling with tears she raises her head.

 _"Juvia will not forgive this! Water Lock"_  
She encases the two boys who so abruptly disturbed her piece, ruined her pastry and coffee and sends them flying to the other side of the park.  
She sits up, dries her eyes and takes a look at her uniform, no tares but muddy with coffee stains and out of place.

 _"Are you okay, we saw what happened, those guys can never behave themselves"_ A small bluenette and a blonde run at her to help her up.

 _"Natsu, Gray you jerks, get over here and apologize to the girl right now"_ the blond screams at the two boys who are just getting back up all whet from Juvia's spell

"Oh its alright Juvia can clean it up" and with that said Juvia turns herself into water and back not having a single spot on her now again neat uniform.  
As the boys walk over the blond gets in there faces about how to behave and smacks the both of them.  
The little bluenette picks up Juvias bag and hands it over to her with the sweetest little smile.

 _"they are usually quite noisy but they're nice people, I'm Wendy what's your name?"_  
 _"Ju... Juvia, Nice to meet you, uhm I just moved to town to go to Fairy High"._  
 _"its your first day too?"_

Juvia then notices that the small girl is wearing the same uniform as she is. And so is the blond and boy with pink hair. She can't tell what the other boy was wearing because now he only has dark pant on.

 _"ye... Yes"_  
 _"well, want to walk with us?"_ The blond asks with her bright voice and a bright smile to match.  
"ye... Yes"  
 _"Cool I'm Lucy by the way and those are Natsu and Gray. But before we go the boy's are going to have to apologize. Aint that right Natsu, Gray? Gray!... SHIRT!"_  
 **"Sorry"** the boy Natsu, who had salmon pink hair, quite lively and wild had a mischievous grin as one of his hand rests on the back of his neck.

The other boy, Gray, had his arms crossed and mumbled an apology not looking at any of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oki I don't really know where I'm going with this story but its fun to write it. anyway here we go.**

 **I do not own fairy tail or its characters...  
-**

After a while Juvia learned that Lucy the happy go lucky yet crazy blond was a Celestial spirit mage and currently had a part time job at a library and really enjoyed her work, Wendy was a Sky dragon slayer and used healing magic and wanted to become a nurse, she didn't learn much about Natsu but she already saw that he was fond of Lucy and liked fighting. Gray on the other hand hardly said anything the whole walk there but occasionally she could see him smile at the antics and arguments that went between the others.  
After the group got there class schedule they divided, Wendy and Natsu in one direction, Lucy in another and that left Gray and Juvia and it just so happened that they were in the same classes for the most part of the day.  
They walked together for a while but Juvia felt uncomfortable in all the silence, She noticed that Gray had his hands in his back pockets, and seamed to be just as uncomfortable as she was. At the same time they turn to each other and were about to ask something When he unexpectedly grabs Juvia's hand and runs into a closet and closes the door.  
 _"what are yo-_ " Gray placing his hand on her mouth and puts his ear on the door. As they hear footsteps and loud chatter getting further away from the closet he relaxes, and removes his hand from her mouth.  
 **"Sorry about that, I saw some guys that I got into an argument with yesterday, it got pretty heated. Didn't want my first day being marked with a fight with the principals grandson."**  
 _"But why did you grab Juvia with you? They don't know me."_  
Gray looking down on Juvia and into her violet eyes, **"you have a funny way of talking. I like it"** then he took her hand with his left and opened the closet with his right and stepped out. **"I'm really sorry if I scared you. I guess I didn't really think it through."** Grays hand on the back of his neck and a small smile on his face that made Juvia feel like she was going to melt. _"Its alright, but Juvia wanted to ask you something if that's alright?"_ Now blushing profoundly only to have Gray smile even more.  
 **"Sure what about?**  
 _"well- you see... Juvia has only been in Magnolia for one day and I was wondering if- if you- if you could show Juvia around town after school."_ A bit surprised he took Juvia's hand and started to walk faster. **"sure that could be fun, but come on we don't want to be too late for our first class"** Juvia's heart started to flutter and she couldn't wait till the day would end.


End file.
